Mintfur (SkC)
|pastaffie=Kittypet, Loner |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Mint, Mintkit |apprentice=Mintpaw |warrior=Mintfur |queen=Mintfur |loner=Mintfur |mother=Petalnose |father=Rainfur |brother=Sagenose |mate=Nettlesplash |daughters=Palepaw, Fringepaw, Nectarpaw |son=Gravelpaw |mentor=Waspwhisker |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Firestar's Quest, ''SkyClan's Destiny, The Rescue, Beyond the Code, After the Flood, Hawkwing's Journey, Darkest Night, River of Fire |deadbooks=Unknown}} Mintfur is a gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Firestar's Quest :Mint is a young kit. It is revealed that, although unnamed at first, she and Sage are Petal and Rainfur's kits. Rainfur requests help for them, and Firestar asks what was their matter. Rainfur explains that Petal, his mate, was a kittypet who was owned by a Twoleg, who underfed her, therefore causing her to not have enough milk to feed Mint and Sage. Leafdapple suggests for them to go help them, but Sharpclaw asks why couldn't Petal sneak out with her kits, like how she had sneaked out to visit him prior. Rainfur explains that the Twoleg blocked the gap she used, and adds that they were all going to die. Firestar that they would come, and how many kits, which Rainfur confirms that there were two—one being Mint. They go out, and while they are present, Mint, unnamed, is shown squirming and mewling helplessly with her sibling. Soon after, they successfully help Petal and her kits run away. :Soon after, they are laid next to Clovertail's belly, and within a heartbeat, they both suckle eagerly, pressing themselves against her soft fur. Clovertail asks what were their names, and Petal replies that they were named Mint, who was the gray kit, and Sage, the pale gray tabby. She notes that she named her after herbs in her Twoleg's garden. Firestar thinks of Mintkit and Sagekit, and wonders if Petal would desire for her kits to grow up in the Clan. :Echo visits camp, and as she examines Clovertail's kits, she pads over to the mossy nest where Mint and Sage are sleeping in, and asks if they could not be hers as well. Petal, mumbling around a vole she had caught, states that they were hers. :Mint then asks if she and her brother could be apprentices too, and her mother denies her request, stating that they didn't belong in SkyClan. Rockkit asks if that was the reason why they did not have 'kit' in their names, and Firestar replies that if Petal and Rainfur decided to join the clan, then Mint and Sage would gain new names. Mint's ears then prick up, and pleads her to stay, but her mother tells her that it was not as easy as it seemed. Not long afterwards, Mint, and her family are accepted into the Clan, under the names of Rainfur, Petalnose, Mintkit and Sagekit, respectively, and Firestar is proud to have gained two new warriors, and two healthy kits. :In the rat battle, Mintkit's father, Rainfur, is killed when he is in a small enclosure with rats in the abandoned warehouse near the edge of SkyClan territory. During the vigil held for him, Mintkit and Sagekit huddle on each side of their mother. :As Clovertail's kits line up at her side, Mintkit and Sagekit eye them enviously, and Mintkit states that she would like to be an apprentice. SkyClan's Destiny :She is now listed as an apprentice, with her brother Sagepaw. Her mentor is revealed to be Waspwhisker. :As they return from a hunting patrol, Mintpaw is seen following her mentor, Waspwhisker, a paw step behind him. Leafstar gives a small nod of approval pass her. When Leafstar calls for a Clan meeting, she sits at the foot of the Rockpile while her brother, Sagepaw, shoots out of the apprentices' den to join her. The two settle down, their tails twitching. After the ceremony, her mother, Petalnose, suggests that they should give their apprentices battle practice. Sagepaw is ecstatic, and races up the gorge, with Mintpaw following him in a whirl of dust, with their mentors follow slowly behind. While they do so, Leafstar begins to think about the apprentices' father, Rainfur. :Soon after, Mintpaw and Sagepaw are shown practicing their fighting skills. Mintpaw is crouched in the middle of the area, and her tail lashes as she was about to pounce on a piece of prey. Sagepaw then stalks forward, and runs at her, flashing his claws out to rake along a side of hers. Mintpaw, however, is quicker, as she rolls toward him, ducks under his outstretched paw, and hooks his hind leg from beneath him. She then springs to her paws, as Sagepaw scrabbles in the sand helplessly. :Leafstar compliments her, and Mintpaw gives a small bounce of her excitement as she realizes that her leader saw her successful move. Waspwhisker agrees with her, but advises her to follow up the following time, as he believes she could strike a couple of blows while Sagepaw floundered in the sand. Snookpaw exclaims that he would like to try the move, but Billystorm replies that they should watch Sagepaw and Mintpaw do it a couple more times. Sagepaw then sits up, spits out sand, and tells Mintpaw that he would get her next time, and she retorts that hedgehogs would fly. :By the end of the session, when Snookpaw joins them, all three apprentices master the new move they have learned. It is noted that they still had lots of training to do before they were ready to receive their warrior names, but it seemed they grew stronger and faster every day. When Sagepaw and Snookpaw are done practicing the move they had learned the day prior, Mintpaw claims that she would like to try it, and bounds up to stay by Snookpaw. Before she can finish, she breaks off with a startled squeak as a snowflake lands on her head. It then begins to snow, as Leafstar orders for them to shelter in their dens. Mintpaw tells Snookpaw that he could share their den. :After the snow eases, Leafstar leads down the trail to collect Mintpaw and Sagepaw. She informs them that they were to start clearing caves further up the gorge. Before they can fuss, she adds that they should go, as they could possibly warm themselves with exploration. Sagepaw asks what they would find in them, Mintpaw replying that they would find only bird bones and dust. She emerges more sedately, and calls her brother a mouse-brain, which makes him raise a paw as he was about to swipe Mintpaw across her ear, before stopping upon realizing that Leafstar has her eye on him. While they travel to a cave, Rockshade is shown carrying Mintpaw by her scruf, and drags up to to a slanting rock when she couldn't reach the next crack. :When Leafstar begins to explain what happened to SkyClan in the old forest, Mintpaw wonders if there were other Twolegplaces, eyes stretched wide in wonder, and Leafstar confirms that there were. The three apprentices then glance at each other, as they expect to see the spirits of cats from long-ago. When Sagepaw wonders if they were descended from the old SkyClan cats, Mintpaw adds that she wondered too, and it is noted that neither Sagepaw or Mintpaw had long legs for jumping, and hard pads to walk over rocky surfaces. When Rockshade claims he could jump and climb well, Mintpaw chimes in that she could too, eyes gleaming, and that her legs were strong. Leafstar suppresses a sigh in response, and wonders if they were going to measure each other's legs. When Harveymoon is scolded by Leafstar for misbehaving, he protests that he had promised to join Waspwhisker and Mintpaw on a hunting patrol after sunhigh. :As she returns from Cherrytail's hunting patrol, Tinycloud bounds up to Mintpaw, and informs her that Sagepaw had an accident. Mintpaw, in horror, lets her prey fal, and stands with her jaws open as she describes how her brother fell from the cliff, but finishes that he would be fine. Mintpaw declares that he would need to keep his strength up, and grabs the largest squirrel off the fresh-kill pile, hauling it in the direction of Echosong's den, and soon appears in her den to join her Clanmates. :Leafstar suggests for the guests to join a training session with the apprentices, and Mintpaw, at the front of the cats gathered around them, give an excited wriggle. She claims that it would be a great idea, as she could show them her best move. Snookpaw asks if it was the one where one would get sand in their face, and Stick, one of the visitors, states that they would all enjoy it. Leafstar tells them to go, and the three apprentices, including Sagepaw, race off the gorge towards the flat training area, and the warriors head up after them. :When Sharpclaw challenges the patrols to touch the trunk to win first, Mintpaw exclaims that she could do so, leaping up to her paws, and bounds off in the tree's direction, only to skid to a halt as he raises his tail to stop her, and warns her that it wouldn't be as easy as it seemed. During the game, Petalnose races for the tree, and veers around Mintpaw, who tries to stop her. Leafstar realizes that all of Waspwhisker's patrol, save Mintpaw and Bouncefire, had headed for the tree. Mintpaw then screeches loudly, dashes up to Shorty, and swipes a paw across his face, which makes him stumble off balance, but keeps him on his paws. He is not fast enough to catch her, as she whirls around, and heads off Sparrowpelt as he tries to break through to support Petalnose. Her team, in the end, loses, and when Waspwhisker states that it was only bad luck that they lost, Mintpaw tells him to wait until next time, eyes gleaming. :When some of her Clanmates begin to tell the guess what Clan life was like, Mintpaw notes that they learn how to look after themselves and Clanmates. She then stretches out her front paws to unsheathe her tiny claws, and teases that dogs and foxes would better watch out. While she ponders the possible choices for a future apprentice for Echosong, Leafstar notices that Mintpaw and Sagepaw are desperate to be warriors like their deceased father, Rainfur. Not long afterwards, Leafstar climbs down from her den, and spots Mintpaw, Snookpaw, and Frecklepaw struggle to carry sticks and bramble tendrils past the Rockpile. She asks what they were doing, and Mintpaw drops her bundle to answer her question, informing that Stick was building a waste pile in the training pile. She notes that it would be large, and that he said it would help them learn how to fight against rats, which makes Leafstar reply that she has to see it. :Leafstar then pads alongside the apprentices until the arrive at the area, and they get to work. Snookpaw claims that Stick knew what he was doing, and Mintpaw agrees as she claws a bunch of bracken into a rat-shape. She adds that if he had been there prior, her father would not have died, which makes her mother, Petalnose, sigh in response. As Stick rounds up the rest of the clan for the session to start, Mintpaw is eager to be the first cat to attack a rat, and bristles her fur while she angles her ears at the rat-shaped bundle of bracken she made. She notes that Rainfur was her father, and this was her chance to avenge his death. :As Leafstar orders some of her cats to go with Sharpclaw, Mintpaw asks if they could come along, fluffs up her fur as if she wants to make herself appear twice her size, and adds that they also wanted to fight rats. Leafstar promises her that she would have all the rats she desired, and that she, along with Cora and Shrewtooth, would come with her when the exits were blocked. As she finishes explaining what they would do, Mintpaw's eyes glow, and declares that she would terrify them as she extends her claws. :Soon, they arrive at the pile, and after Cora asks if they should be climbing up, Leafstar nods, and beckons Mintpaw and Shrewtooth, who wait a few tail-lengths away. When she nearly reaches the top of the pile, Mintpaw makes the beginning of a yowl of alarm, which is soon cut off. Leafstar glances over her shoulder to spot her a tail-length below, clinging to a jutting piece of wood with her forepaws, as her hind paws dangle in the air, tail waving wildly. Mintpaw apologizes, meeting her leader's gaze, and states that she had slipped. She then scrabbles with her hind paws, and hauls herself up again. Leafstar murmurs that it was fine, and gives her a nod, reminding her to be careful. :At the heap's top, she catches glimpses of Cora and Mintpaw yowling to frighten rats out of the mound, and into the waiting fighters' claws. After a rat flees before Leafstar could swipe, Mintpaw appears, as she claws her way over to the top of a Twoleg chair, lips drawn back in a threatening snarl. However, the chair gives away, and sinks deeper into the waste, and brings down Mintpaw with it into a gaping hole. She then lets out a horrified screech, scrabbling vainly as she sinks into the mound's depths. :Leafstar, in response, leaps forward and grabs Mintpaw's scruff before she disappears entirely, and digs in her hind claws as she hauls Mintpaw upward. Two to three rats follow, one snaps at Mintpaw's tail. Leafstar, teeth still sunk in her scruff, has no to attack, but Mintpaw kicks out with her hind paws, and catches the rat across its head's side. She then thanks her leader as she is set down onto a more solid part of the heap. As Waspwhisker, her mentor, lays on his side, Mintpaw heads toward him, scrambles over bodies of rats to reach his side, and wails that he is injured. After the battle, Sagepaw comments that they were all injured, and Mintpaw replies that he should have seen the rats, grimly satisfied and adds that they wouldn't bother them no longer. :As Billystorm describes how a patrol was lead to Twolegplace, he notes Stick, Sharpclaw, Mintpaw, and Rockshade, one of such patrols, had walked past him. Leafstar dislikes the idea that Sharpclaw, who was her deputy, took Mintpaw, who he was mentoring was Waspwhisker was recovering from his wound, thinking that the Twolegplace was no place for her. As Patchfoot explains that they had to get rid of the rats to Harveymoon and Macgyver, Mintpaw chips in that Stick and the others, who helped them out, ate rats. After Sharpclaw finishes that no cat had died fighting the rats, Rockshade tells Macgyver that he wouldn't have been there, and Mintpaw notes that none of the daylight-warriors were present during the battle, as the two look puzzled. :After Cherrytail notes that Twolegplace cats had organized the attack, Leafstar is annoyed that Rockshade and Mintpaw were not being more sensitive. It is noted that as Tinycloud, Rockshade, and Bouncefire sit near the edge of the cliff, Mintpaw and Sagepaw are behind them. After speaking with Clovertail, Leafstar orders for Mintpaw and Sagepaw to fetch bedding for Clovertail, and to make sure she is comfortable. Mintpaw replies that they would, and Leafstar thanks her, adding that if all went well, she would make the arrangement permanent. When Lichenfur complains about the bedding in the elders' den, Leafstar spots Mintpaw open her jaws to protest, but Sagepaw quickly flicks his tail across her mouth, and she glares at him, but keeps quiet. :Sharpclaw asks Billystorm if he is ready for a hunting patrol, he nods, waving his tail to where Waspwhisker waits with Mintpaw, Tinycloud, and Macgyver. After the patrol, Leafstar calls up for another Clan meeting, and Mintpaw shoots out of the apprentices' den, and scrambles down to join her fellow apprentices. Leafstar announces that she would be naming new warriors, and Mintpaw and Sagepaw give each other a startled look, before Mintpaw shakes her head and shrug. Leafstar thinks that the apprentices could not possibly believe it was their turn to become warriors. :When Frecklepaw is ordered by Sharpclaw to check the elders' bedding, Ebonyclaw asks if she was to do it all by herself, noting that Mintpaw and Sagepaw were out on patrol. When Shrewtooth is found injured, Leafstar glances around, only to spot Mintpaw pad past her, as a mouse dangles from her jaws. Leafstar orders her to fetch Petalnose, and to tell her that it was urgent. She then speeds off, and tosses her prey onto the fresh-kill pile as she goes. Her mother soon enters Echosong's den, stating that Mintpaw said she wanted her. When Shrewtooth remarks that he was ashamed to be a prisoner of the abusive Twoleg, Petalnose notes that she was a former prisoner, along with Mintpaw and Sagepaw, when they were kits. Not long after, Sagepaw joins Mintpaw near Echosong's den. :The night they are to attack the abusive Twoleg they lived prior with, Sagepaw and Mintpaw burst of the den, and race down to join the warriors, despite not being called. Mintpaw asks if they were to go now, eyes gleaming, adding that she wants to come. Leafstar replies that Mintpaw could join them, but is not sure if Sagepaw's leg would hold out during the long way. At the nest, a light appears in a gap in the den wall, and throws a yellow square that traps Mintpaw and Sagepaw in the glare, which makes them crouch, frozen in shock. The Twoleg soon steps forward from his residence, and the two siblings, along with their mother, stand directly in front of him, backs arched and hissing. Leafstar doubts that the Twoleg recognizes them as the half-starved she-cat and terrified kits who escaped him two seasons prior. Mintpaw and Sagepaw, who are beside her, are noted to look ready to tear throats from a entire pack of foxes. :After the attack, Sharpclaw suggests for Petalnose and Waspwhisker to give their apprentices hunting training. Leafstar decides to follow, and notices the apprentices are barely visible in long grass. Then, as she bounds to join them, she hears Mintpaw boast that they had really scared the old Twoleg, and they should have seen them. Leafstar stiffens, and wonders if the apprentices had no sense at all to taunt daylight-warriors by bragging. Mintpaw continues, calling them kittypets, and that they missed a successful patrol, and Leafstar's paws itch to intervene, although it was up to mentors to discipline their apprentices, and is surprised neither Petalnose or Waspwhisker say a word. As Billystorm agrees to come with Leafstar, she spots Mintpaw and Sagepaw exchanging a glance, eyes gleaming. She wonders what is their current problem, but neither one of them say anything. When Leafstar and Egg reach the gorge's bottom, she notices Sharpclaw heading towards where Waspwhisker, Petalnose, and their apprentices were. :When the Clan gathers around a Twoleg kit, Mintpaw comments that Twolegs were weird, and dips her head to sniff at a scrap of white pelt. She then asks why they wanted to drag all those items along, and what their purposes were. Frecklepaw notes that the white pelt was a hankie, and that Twolegs wiped their noses with them. Mintpaw is surprised, eyes widened, and she takes a step back, and comments that it was disgusting for them not to lick their noses. After Frecklepaw shows them a hair band, Mintpaw exchanges a glance with her brother, and Sagepaw suggests that she should try tying some bindweed around her head fur. He gives her a friendly shove, and Mintpaw retorts that her head fur was as fine as it was. Snookpaw then carries back the Twoleg kit's necklace, and Mintpaw asks what its purpose was. Snookpaw shrugs, and replies that his Twoleg put them around her neck. Leafstar lets out a mrrow of amusement, and thinks that the apprentices could go on like that for the rest of the day. :In the manga, Leafstar asks if everyone on the Twolegplace patrol was present, including Mintfur. After she receives information about the dogs that lived in Twolegplace, Leafstar notes that she, Cherrytail, Waspwhisker, and Mintfur would head towards the Twoleg nest with the pointed roof. Mintfur, along with the other cats on the patrol successfully defeat the dogs, and return back to their camp. Hawkwing's Journey :Mintfur appears at the nursery entrance, looking down at Leafstar before she begins a Clan meeting. After the failed quest to find ThunderClan, Mintfur agrees with her mate Nettlesplash, wondering how they are going to complete the prophecy now. She ruffles her fur, pointing out the quest failed so that perhaps means they made a mistake with the prophecy. She suggests they shouldn't go looking for Firestar's kin after all. Cherrytail glares at Mintfur, saying Echosong was never wrong before. When rogues attack SkyClan, Mintfur and Birdwing fight some rogues but are outnumbered by three cats. As they are being steadily being driven away from the entrance of the nursery, Hawkwing hears the thin wails of Mintfur's kits crying out in terror. :When SkyClan is driven out, Mintfur, Nettleplash and her four kits shelter with other Clanmates in Ebonyclaw's garden. Leafstar announces the Clan will leave to find ThunderClan, but Mintfur protests her kits are too young to travel that far, and with a sweep of her tail, she gathers her tiny kits closer to herself. Nettlesplash and Mintfur decide to remain behind since their kits are too small to journey such a long way. As Nettlesplash stands protectively over Mintfur and their kits, the she-cat explains the kits will be safer on familiar territory. She states they'll miss SkyClan a lot and asks who knows what StarClan is preparing for them, suggesting that they might one day see each other again. SkyClan leaves and Mintfur and Nettlesplash and their kits remain behind, all becoming loners. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''Darkest Night : River of Fire : In the ''SkyClan and the Stranger arc ''The Rescue :As she returns from a patrol, Sharpclaw asks her how was the patrol, and if there was anything to report. Mintfur replies that there was, as they had come across fox-scent, despite its trail being old. She adds that if she had to guess, it was from near the beginning of newleaf. Shrewtooth adds how they marked how far the scent was in the territory, and Sharpclaw compliments him, with Mintfur then stating that it was Ebonyclaw's idea. Beyond the Code :After Patchfoot divides his patrol of eight cats, causing Leafstar to fret, Mintfur and the rest of the patrol return with enough prey to feed the Clan for days. Mintfur carries a rabbit, and the Clan congratulates the patrol. :She is then one of the cats to be on Sol's patrol the next night. Leafstar is surprised to see the fox den, but Mintfur and the rest of the patrol don't run, but stay there. When Sol gives the order to steal the prey from the fox den, she does so, snatching a rabbit and running, and telling Leafstar, who is surprised, to come. Later, at the top of the gorge, she and the patrol are scolded by Leafstar, who makes them promise not to bring this up with the rest of the Clan. :Mintfur is later seen at the Gathering. She happily chats with cats around her when they realize that it will soon rain. After the Flood :She is seen helping clean up camp after the flood's aftermath. Harveymoon greets her, and tells her to watch out, as there was a puddle in front of her. Mintfur thanks him, adding that she had made her way around a puddle previously. Harveymoon replies that it only appeared to be deeper than it looked. :In the battle with the rogues she is seen clawing a cat. Harveymoon asks her if she needs any help, and she tells him if he insists. After the battle has been won, the two are seen together, twining tails. Trivia Interesting facts *Her romance with Harveymoon was very short and did not result in kits.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *She has kittypet blood through Petalnose, and rogue blood through Rainfur. Mistakes *She is mistakenly called a tom in ''Firestar's Quest. Character pixels Kin Members Mother: :Petalnose: Father: :Rainfur: Brother: :Sagenose: Mate: :Nettlesplash: Daughters: :Palepaw: :Nectarpaw: :Fringepaw: Son: :Gravelpaw: Nieces: :Curlypaw: :Snipkit: Nephew: :Fidgetpaw: Tree Quotes References and citations ru:Мятнолистая pl:Miętowe Futro Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:SkyClan cats Category:Warriors Category:The Rescue characters Category:After the Flood characters Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Queens Category:Clanless cats Category:Loners Category:Darkest Night characters Category:River of Fire characters